


【豆助｜雄助】玫瑰色 (1)

by kuratan_1582



Series: 【豆助｜雄助】玫瑰色 [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: R18 / ABO
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn, Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: 【豆助｜雄助】玫瑰色 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869454
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	【豆助｜雄助】玫瑰色 (1)

每個月的這個時候，李抒澔總是要用掉大量衛生紙。  
——別誤會了。雖然他們之中的一些人會有顯著的發情期症狀，但李抒澔是和這個時期無關的Beta性別，無論其他人怎麼散發訊息素，李抒澔絲毫不受影響。  
儘管如此，訊息素過敏體質仍讓他受到各種氣味的折磨，甜膩得張不開眼的糖果味、讓人噴嚏連連的檸檬味、過度濃郁的花香甚至使他作噁……若是平時，李抒澔尚且還能忍受，但到了滿月的發情期，就算是吃了抑制劑的Alpha和Omega也藏不住濃烈的訊息素，他只能戴著口罩度日。

李抒澔身上也有些淡淡的栗子味，幾乎沒有存在感。同為Beta的李建熙曾抓著他的肩膀到處嗅，一臉天真地說「哥真的是Beta耶」。  
「廢話，只有Beta會有訊息素過敏。」李抒澔這麼回應。

值得一提的是，Alpha和Omega們在發情期時會改變訊息素味道。李抒澔認為金建學的蜂蜜茉莉味還算是令人舒適的香氣，但他從來不想在金建學發情時待在他旁邊，強烈的檀香木太刺眼了，Alpha在此時又會變得莫名暴躁。

「別坐我旁邊啦。」坐在車子最後一排的李抒澔抱怨道。  
「那我還能坐哪？」金建學無奈地瞥他一眼，他知道李抒澔過敏，但他並不想在特別難受的時期找架吵。李抒澔本想找團裡唯一的Beta當救星，不過看到李建熙正在第一排和經紀人講話，他立刻放棄了這個念頭。  
「我和建學換位置吧。」坐在李抒澔前面的金英助轉頭說。  
「就這麼辦吧。」

把李抒澔的沉默當作同意，金英助很乾脆地坐到李抒澔旁邊，鼻腔裡剛硬的木頭味頓時被玫瑰香填滿。算了，這樣也好過金建學的味道，李抒澔心想。金英助就如同他多情的性格，身上永遠綻放爛漫的紅玫瑰香氣，在Alpha發情期時會多出黑醋栗的甜酸味；對李抒澔而言仍然過於刺激，但至少不如其他Alpha具有攻擊性。

李抒澔吸了吸鼻子，突然覺得哪裡不太對勁。他側頭瞄向金英助的後髮。  
是因為金建學剛才坐在這個位置上嗎？他總覺得自己在金英助的身上聞到了淡淡的蜂蜜茉莉香。

—————

金建學之所以會這麼做，並不是因為同情；他認為金英助沒有什麼好可憐的，但這麼做卻會不知不覺地讓他變得可憐。

他一直以為金英助身上濃烈高調的玫瑰香氣是Alpha的訊息素，深信不疑，因為他在一群Alpha Rapper中自在穿梭的樣子太過自然，若不是金英助恰好在發情期大亂的時候撞上金建學，他會一輩子相信金英助是他的同類。

「為什麼要假裝？」當時金建學攙扶著氣喘吁吁的金英助，單純地不解。「你可以說出來的。」  
「你是傻子啊，怎麼能說出來？」金英助有氣無力地在他肩膀上回應。「嘻哈界是容不下Omega男性的。」

金建學聽他說了很多，聽他是怎麼在分化後練就了將Omega訊息素偽裝成Alpha的種種。「我只是想在這裡生存下去。」金英助低聲說。

一開始不免會感到怪異和尷尬，但幾年下來，金建學也習慣了，還會提醒冒失的金英助發情期的日子。吃了抑制劑的Alpha不會被Omega的味道影響，但仍然能暫時標記Omega，讓Omega染上自己的味道、以及緩解發情症狀；平常待在一起的Alpha們就算彼此沾染一點味道，也不是會讓人起疑的事情。

出道後，緊迫行程、大量運動、日夜顛倒的作息，金英助本就虛弱的身體日復一日地增加負擔，深知他狀況的金建學更加反對他服用副作用強烈的抑制劑。

「我不想被發現。」金英助倒在深夜的沙發上，手裡緊握著抑制劑的藥丸不讓金建學拿走，幾乎要把它捏碎。他濕潤的雙眼盯著金建學。  
「……放手。躺好。」金建學命令，聲音微怒。同樣在發情的他沒有耐心和金英助鬧脾氣，他掐住金英助拿著抑制劑的手腕，啪地一聲押在沙發上，然後扳過金英助無力反抗的脖子，狠狠咬住他後頸的腺體。

不是每一次，但自從金英助被弟弟發現了真實性別，他經常讓金建學這麼做，那樣他可以省下一些偽裝的力氣。熟悉的檀香在皮膚裡滾燙流動，Alpha的訊息素安撫了他躁動的身體，卻也使他的意識模糊起來，金英助不自覺抱住金建學厚實的背部，弓起腰貼近他，想要吸取更多人體的溫暖。

「別亂動。」金建學鬆口，在破掉的腺體皮膚上舔了幾下，金英助敏感地嗚咽了兩聲。金建學也能聞到哥哥肆意散發的甜果香、觸摸得到金英助發燙的皮膚，那是他標記的Omega，不受到影響是不可能的；但他們彼此都清楚，不能再做得更多了。

一次也沒有做過。他們總是很小心。金建學只是為了保護哥哥而標記金英助的，他們這麼說服自己。在標記的當下侵襲全身、如夢似幻的舒適感，只不過是機械性的生理反應，鐵鑄的玫瑰，人造的木頭，只要閉上雙眼，一切都會化為令人心如止水的黑白色。只要閉上眼就好——在發情後的睡意襲來時，金英助默念。

—————

金英助半睡半醒，在黑暗中睜開眼，花了一些時間才發現自己已經躺在房間的床上，懷裡緊抓著一件牛仔外套。那是金建學的外套，他會在金英助發情時給他抱著睡覺，讓他安定下來。金英助把外套鋪到臉前，貪婪地吸取只屬於金建學身體上的氣味。

最近的金英助特別容易激動起來，大概是體內的平衡搖搖欲墜，發情期混亂、不易入睡、情緒亢奮；今天他也在水深火熱的夢裡中斷睡眠，即使有金建學的外套也輾轉反側。金建學。金英助閉上眼，沒辦法進入睡眠，但夢的場景片段浮現。

只做一次不行嗎？

他反覆握著、放開掌心的外套。他和金建學認識很久了，多年下來金建學也習慣了金英助踰矩的肢體接觸，放任金英助擁抱、倚靠、甚至親吻後頸。就算為了發情期，做一次也不可以嗎？金英助忍不住讓想像蔓延，他們可以在浴室反鎖上門，他們曾經一起洗過澡，沒有人會質疑的。  
讓自己趴在牆上，金建學會從身後支撐著自己，他用右手摀著金英助的嘴，左手放在他的骨盆上，一邊咬著發燙的腺體、一邊填滿他空虛的後穴，有健身習慣的金建學可以輕易應付Omega的需求，更甚他也許會讓體虛的金英助高潮到腿軟。金英助感覺到後穴變得比剛才濕了，他咬住下唇，手伸向半挺的褲襠，不出聲音地輕輕摩擦著。檀香味溫柔並強勢環抱著他的臉，他好像可以聽見金建學沙啞地在他耳垂旁呼吸，低語，「哥，別叫出來」，然後不斷往濕潤柔軟的腸道進攻。

金英助坐立難安，拉開臉上的外套，但仍把它抱在胸前，意識矇矓地下了床；當有人發情期來臨時，成員們都會分開來睡，金英助努力回想金建學的房間位置，在走廊上推開一扇門。床上的人還醒著，他背對著門口玩手機，沒有注意到金英助已經悄悄來到床邊。金英助抱著外套，在床邊蹲下，幾乎是求救地喊了一聲建學。

「英助哥？」呂煥雄翻過身，用意外的眼神看著脆弱的金英助。「你為什麼來這裡？」


End file.
